Keypads for wireless communications devices (e.g., cellular handsets) have been installed in the past using double-sided tape and fixtures (e.g., tools).
Some keypads for wireless communications devices have included bendable tabs that protrude from the keypad housing. The tabs are bent into a first configuration to attach the keypad and keypad housing to a handset housing, and then the tabs are bent again to secure the keypad housing and keypad in place relative to the handset housing.
Installation/assembly of the keypads in either of the above manners described above is cumbersome and time-consuming. Further, adhesives are sensitive to weather conditions and climate, and deteriorate over time.